


Earth Two

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Detective Iris West, Domestic, Earth two, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Mayor Leonard Snart, Multi, Polyamory, This is all about Earth Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, Iris West-Allen, loved her job. She found joy in helping those that needed it. It gave her a since of pride when she could put bad people away, could stop them from hurting others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Two

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two, Earth-2 prompt.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Most days, Iris West-Allen, loved her job. She found joy in helping those that needed it. It gave her a since of pride when she could put bad people away, could stop them from hurting others.

Her paper work though, Iris shook her head at the thought of the mountain of paper work still sitting on her desk. That was one part of her job she could truly live without.

Pulling the key from the ignition, Iris leaned her forehead against the steering wheel for just a few moments. Making sure her hat covered her hair, she had a death grip on her bag, she took a breath before climbing out and locking up the sedan as quickly as she could.

She made a mad dash for the porch, to keep from being stuck in the heavy down poor, though she was still plenty soaked by the time she’d made it under cover.

She shook off her hat, bag and jacket the best she could before unlocking the front door. Slipping in, she quickly shut and locked it up behind her. Dropping her bag onto the entry way table, she kicked off her shoes as she slipped off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack stand next to the door.

Iris took a few steps before stopping in front of the hall closet, and opened the door. She squatted down after taking off her badge and gun. Almost on auto pilot, she easily punched in the code to open up the small safe on the floor, putting both items in before closing it up. Standing, she moved half a step back and closed the door firmly.

Rolling her neck, she brought her left hand up to rub at it, as she turned and began to make her way down the wall, through the living room and over towards the kitchen doorway. She leaned against the frame, as she took in the happy sight before her.

Barry was sitting up on the counter, swinging his feet, head thrown back and a happy laugh spilling from his lips. Len, normally always putting on a show for someone, always so tense and guarded, was loose limbed and smiling. Not his usual fake one either. His eyes were crinkled, lips stretched into a lopsided smile.

Iris could easily see the love and warmth the two men were sharing so openly. It made her tingle all over as she watched them for another few moments before she made her presence known to them. Though, she’d bet money Len had been aware of her the entire time. Some things, he couldn’t help but always be aware of.

“Smells good in here,” Iris spoke quietly. She let out a soft, happy laugh as she watched Barry jump and nearly fall off but Len’s body caught him, kept him from tumbling towards the ground.

“Iris!” Barry called out happily, slipping form the older man’s grip and from the counter before bounding over towards his wife.

He caught her in a quick kiss. Though she easily reeled him in to a deeper one, slipping her hands onto his hips to pull him flush against her. As they moved apart, Iris gave him a final squeeze, before slipping pass him.

She stepped up to wrap herself around Len’s back, kissing him between his shoulder blades, “Barry puppy eye you into cooking?” she asked with a grin against the skin of his back.

“That he did, Mrs. West-Allen,” Len answered, turning his head to smile over at Barry before looking back at the frying pan, he was currently browning hamburger in.

“You, Mister Mayor, are far too soft on him,” Iris reprimanded gently as before gave a cry of protest from his spot next to them. She pressed another kiss to Len’s back, before winking over at Barry. “But I suppose, we can learn to use it to our advantage,” she quipped at Barry, with a bright, happy grin.

“Ooo,” Barry looked bright eyed back over at his wife. “Think of the things we could get outta him,” they shared evil grins, as Len let out a long, suffering sigh. “Maybe a street named after us,” Barry joked, bumping his hip with Len’s.

“And here,” Len cut in, before they could go on further with their joke. “I thought you two wanted to be feed tonight,” he turned to flash them both an evil grin.

“But if you’d rather suffer on your own,” he left his threat hanging in the air as both Iris and Barry rushed reassure him. Len smiled fondly, as he put the spatula down and turned to wrap his arms around Iris, while Barry plastered himself to the woman’s back.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~  



End file.
